


It'll be different this time, i swear.

by ylimet



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aragon goes by Catalina, Beheaded Cousins, Cleves goes by Anna, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Howard has a bunch of nicknames, Hurt/Comfort, Kat is baby, Mainly by Anne, Mentions of non-con, Nightmares, Not betad because we die like men, Protective cousin Anne, SO FLUFFY, Sexual Abuse, Swearing, and needs protection, breakdowns, but - Freeform, i cant choose one, khoward protection squad, mentions of abuse, mentions to sexual abuse, non-con because Kat's backstory, parr is cathy, parrward and Katanna are both so good, please help, puking, so angsty, the whole ALYD stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylimet/pseuds/ylimet
Summary: The queens have been living in the modern day for 6 months when Cathy notices noises coming from kats room at the dead of night. Katherine opens up a bit about her past.Lina is enragedAnne is ready to murder someoneJane is mortifiedAnna is the wall that kat needs rn (also feels hella guilty)Cathy is shocked(Will try to update everyweek)
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	It'll be different this time, i swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello
> 
> This is my first fic so please be nice XD
> 
> Anyways, i'm still tryna figure out who i want with who (Idk if i want Anna or Cathy with Kat, but once that's figured out, we'll be all sweet, so lemme know which pairing you prefer)
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated
> 
> I'll try to update every week or so but no promises  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------

Katherine knew what was happening. It was always the same. No matter how many times she woke up, no matter how many happy memories she made, it always came back to this. To _them_. A large hand grasped at her petite wrists with a grip that would guarantee a bruise. She was dragged into the bedroom. Today was Thomas. She hated Thomas the most. He was the one she trusted, and now she was here, pinned underneath him, and no matter how much she struggled or screamed, there was nothing she could do to stop what was coming. She felt everything, heard every breath, every muttered word and slur as she cried below him.

Even after he had finished, the others weren’t. No matter how many times they used her, no matter how many bruises or bite marks littered her body, they were never satisfied. Mannox, then Francis and Henry, each of them took their turns. By the end of it, Katherine was left broken, just as she was every other night.

She awoke to a tear-stained pillow. Even in the waking world, she could feel their hands searing and marking the most intimate parts of her body and their breaths hitting the shell of her ear, just like every other night. And like every other night, she did the only thing she knew how to do (according to all the men). She cried.

~

It was 6 months after they had all been reincarnated before anybody noticed what was going on. They had all agreed to not search up each other’s lives. While everybody was curious about young Katherine Howard, she never spoke a word about her past and they were not going to break that vow just to quench their curiosity.

It was the dead of night, Cathy was on her laptop, typing away once again at an ungodly hour. She reached for her cup of coffee. Even if it was cold, it should give her enough of a boost to power through this last chapter. She tipped her head back, waiting for the bitter taste to wash over her tongue only to be met with the disappointing taste of nothing. She grunted. Just one more cup, and then she would settle down for the night. The blue queen stumbled down the dark hallway, only to stop in front of the door with a sign ‘Kitty’s room!’ with a little cat face drawn on either side of the text. From the other side of the door, she could her sniffling and the occasional sob and whimper. Coffee long forgotten; she gently tapped the edge of the doorframe. _Just in case she’s asleep and I’m hearing things._

“Kitty?” she whispered.

The room went quiet.

Cathy knocked again.

“Kitty?” she called again, slightly louder.

She stood for another minute, tapping her foot anxiously on the floor. She sighed before cracking open the door. She peaked in, spotting kitty wrapped in her pink weighted blanket, shivering. “Oh kitty,” she cooed softly, making her way to the bed. “Kit, what’s wrong?”. From this close, Cathy could hear Kitty’s soft sniffles and whimpers. “Kit Kat?”. Kitty whimpered louder and backed up further away, pressing herself up against the head of her bed and wrapped her blanket tighter around her shaking body. She glanced up at Cathy, her eyes wide and glassy with tears streaming freely down her face. Her face was red and puffy as she stared at her fellow queen with such terror that Cathy could feel her heart breaking at the pitiful sight.

Cathy messed up. She messed up terribly.

Lost, Cathy reached out and brushed her hand along Kat’s back in an attempt to calm her down. A scream pierced her ears, and she withdrew immediately. Even when she had pulled back and leapt off the bed, Kitty continued to scream, thrashing around and clawing at her skin. Footsteps pounded in the hallway as the other queens came rushing in.

“What happened?” Catalina demanded, immediately making a beeline for the bed, the others following close behind.

Catherine stared at her godmother with large, fearful eyes, the guilt written clearly all over her face.

“I-I heard her crying, and I came in and,” her breath hitched, her eyes starting to burn “and I went to comfort her, and I touched her shoulder and…” she mimicked the motion on her own shoulders as she explained before gesturing back over to the thrashing queen behind her.

~

Kitty’s screams grew quieter and quieter as voice became hoarser and drier, soon reduced down to nothing but a stream of whimpers and chorus of sobs. Upon seeing that she was surrounded, kat curled further into herself, trying to make herself as small as possible, a hand clasped over her mouth in a futile attempt to muffle her sobs. Her throat was dry and sore, and she could taste the familiar tang of blood in her mouth. She could hear the pounding in her ears clear as day but even though she could see their lips moving, she couldn’t make out what anybody else was saying.

Her lungs hurt; she couldn’t breathe. She flinched and jolted away as she felt the mattress dip next to her. _No No NO NO_

“no..” she croaked out, shifting as far away from the weight as possible, her weight lurching as she slipped off the bed. She opened her mouth to scream again. A hand gripped her wrist. NO! she pulled her hardest, but it was useless. She was dragged onto the bed again. Accepting what was happening, she closed her eyes and went limp like a ragdoll. She waited. And she waited, but nothing happened. Cautiously, she opened her eyes just a crack, only to be met with a group of worried faces.

“Kätzchen, you’re ok, you were about to fall off,” a calming voice explained. It took Katherine a solid minute to process to the words. She glanced around the room once more, surveying everybody. Her face burned with embarrassment, shame and fear. She woke everybody up because of a stupid nightmare. They wouldn’t want her anymore; she was just an inconvenience. Just like everybody else, they were bound to leave her as soon as she messed up. A ball of dread formed in her stomach. _Just like now._ She should probably just start packing, spare the yelling. She made way to get off the bed, but she was interrupted by a gag. Then another. The bile burned its way up her throat. She clapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to catch as much of the oncoming puke as possible.

She was not successful.

At all.

Immediately, it overflowed from her tiny hand, through the sides and seeping through her fingers.

“Oh my gosh! Kit! Are you ok? Shit, fuck...” Anne leapt into action, racing downstairs and returning with a glass of water. “Here. Drink.”. She offered the cup to her younger cousin.

With shaking hands, Kat took the water, giving Anne a small smile as she chugged it all down. When the cup was empty, Anne took it once more and sat it on the side table. “Ok Kitty Kat, is it ok if I touch you?” Kat thought for a moment; then she gave a hesitant nod. Slowly, Anne sat down on the bed, making sure that her baby cousin could watch her every move to avoid her getting scared. She opened up her arms. Upon seeing the offer, Kit immediately jumped into Boleyn’s arms, burying her face in her neck, her tears starting a new.

Anne whispered sweet reassurances into her ear as she rubbed a hand up and down her back. When Kat’s crying finally ceased and she could breathe properly, she lifted her head and surveyed her situation. All of the other queens were standing or sitting around her room. Lina and Jane stood vigilant at the foot of her bed, Cathy sat at her desk and Anna sat _on_ her desk. Her eyes wandered to the bed, only to be met with a mess of vomit and tissues (The others must have tried to clean it up before she guesses). Then she looks up at Anne and two pieces click together. She jolted out of Anne’s arms, two patches of wetness adorned her shirt, one of tears and one of- “Oh god, Anne I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to” her voice was quiet and croaky, still raw from her screams earlier that night (morning? Who knew, they were all too focused on Kat).

“Shh, babes, it’s fine honestly.” Anne reassured her, taking her hand in her own gently and rubbing small circles over Kat’s knuckles with her thumb.

“I made a mess…”

“It’s fine. Now, do you wanna tell your favorite big cousin what’s wrong.” Kat looked back up at her with those dull, fearful eyes.

“Very sure about yourself, how do you know Jane’s not my favorite?” she jested weakly, shooting the mentioned queen a small smile. Jane returned the smile with a big of a grin she could manage. Afterall, she was still panicking and confused for Kitty.

“Ok, rude. But that aside, seriously Kitty kat, what’s got you so worked up”

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Jane chimed, making her way over to the bed. She placed a hand on Kits knee gently. Kat flinched away violently but her knee stayed in place. She was contorted in a way that was sure not to be comfortable, the rest of her body as far away from Jane as possible while her knee remained frozen in place. Jane jumped back, apologizing profusely.

“’s fine…” kat mumbled, visibly relaxing once she was no longer being touched, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” she tried her best to giggle but it came out more like a sad huff. “I just had a nightmare.”

Anne’s free hand flew up to her neck, pity written all over her face, “They are awful, aren’t they?”

Kat stared at her cousin in confusion for a second. _Oh, she thinks it’s a beheading nightmare._ “I-yeah, but it’s not- never mind, it’s stupid.”

“Kitty, if it made you this upset, it’s not stupid.”

“Yes, it is, it was my fault anyway, I shouldn’t be complaining. I’m just too sensitive,”

“Kat, what are you talking about? Also: no, you’re not too sensitive, if It makes you this upset, it’s gotta be pretty bad.”

Kat withdrew her hand from Anne’s grip and curled up, resting her head behind her knees. She drew in a deep breath, then released a shuddering one. She repeated the action until her breathing was steady. The others watched in silence, afraid of saying anything in case they scared the timid girl off. Finally, after about 3 minutes, she lifted her head.

Anna took initiative this time. Making Kitty could see her, she shuffled closer to the bed. “Kätzchen, is it _that_?” Kat tensed up. Wait- what? Did Anna know? _Oh, that’s right, I ranted to her in our past life…_ She answered with a miniscule nod. Anna sighed, not disappointed in Kitty. She wasn’t and never would be disappointed in her. Instead, it was more of a ‘Those damn bastards, at least I know the cause now’ sigh.

“What are you talking about?” Lina queried, glancing between Kat and Anna. The German queen shot a questioning look at Kitty. The trembling queen creased her brow in thought before nodding.

“Her last life she had some, not so pleasant experiences,” She looked over at Kat, not quite sure how much of her past she was ready to share. Kitty nodded at her once again, prompting her to continue, “with some men.”

“wait- as in,” Anne nodded her head to gesture ‘down’, horror written over her face. Kitty simply nodded once again, not trusting herself to talk. Audible gasps went around the room. She had only been 19 when she died- already so young, just a child. Who could do that? (aside from Henry of course). Of course, they all knew the horrible truth. That back then, it was just how the men were, and Katherine was a pretty young thing.

“Please tell me it was at least when you were older?” Anne begged. Not that Kitty ever had the chance to get older but god, she hoped she hadn’t been a literal child.

Kat shook her head, beginning to shake more violently again.

Anne watched her baby cousin curl up into herself. The anger bubbled deep within her. _Focus on helping her right now,_ she scolded herself. “H-how old were you?”

“Thirteen,” it was barely above a whisper, but Anne heard. She heard how broken her usually beaming Kitty sounded, how tired and scared she was. And she hated it. She hated whoever had done this. And she hated that Kat blamed herself.

“Kit, it wasn’t your fault,” her voice was firm, if a bit shaky as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. They weren’t sad tears; she knew Kat would hate if anybody pitied her to that degree. No, they were tears of anger.

“was- I di-” Kat was cut off by a soft sob, “I didn’t say no.”

“But did you want it?”

“No, yes? I- I don’t know. I asked him to st-stop a couple of times, but he just called me a tease.”

Anne pursed her lips. Kitty looked just about ready to have another breakdown. Cathy, it seemed, took notice. “Guys, we can talk about this later, I don’t think Kat is in the right mental state to talk about it right now,” she gestured to the pink queen to justify herself. She received sounds of agreement from each of the women in the room. “Kitty, you look tired, do you wanna go back to sleep?”

“NO!” the aforementioned queen had begun hyperventilating, tears racing down her face once again. If she went back to sleep, she went back to _them_.

“Ok. Ok that’s ok, how about we just watch a movie then?”

Kitty gave a small nod.

Cathy escorted her downstairs to the living room to pick a movie while everyone else scattered to gather blankets, pillows and snacks. Kat ultimately decided on her favorite movie, ‘Cats’, much to everybody’s dismay, though considering what had gone down that night, nobody complained. Lina and Anna came down the stairs, hauling an absurd number of pillows, the perfect amount according to the beheaded cousins. Jane walked in not to long after with 3 bowls of popcorn and drinks. After setting up the pillows on the floor and couch, everybody settled down. Cathy, Kat and Anna were huddled together on one the couches, Jane and Lina were on the other and Anne was… nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Annie?”

“I don’t know, I just asked her to grab the blankets,” Lina shrugged. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from upstairs.

“IM OK!” Anne called down. A minute later, she came stumbling down the stairs, craning her neck around a mountain of blankets. She waddled over to the living room where she dumped all of them onto the floor.

“Ok.” She clapped her hands together and grinned. “Kats got her pink weighted one,” she chucked the blanket at kat who gave a weak squeal of protest (her throat was still sore from earlier that night. “Jane and her absurdly fluffy white one,” she pegged the blanket towards Jane who reacted far to slow and was hit square in the face. “Lina and her fancy one,” she made to chuck it, but the Spanish queen leapt out of the chair before she had the chance and snatched her blanket from Anne’s grip. Anne chuckled before continuing “Cathy’s crocheted one and Anna’s plain one. Seriously, we need to get you a better blanket.” She proceeded to throw the blankets at the corresponding queens. Underneath Anne’s super plush green blanket, there was still a pile of something.

“Anne, what’s under there?” Catalina asked, her suspicion clear.

The gremlin smirked, lifting her blanket to reveal an army of stuffies. Kat’s eyes lit up at the sight of her whole collection. Ordinarily, Lina would have reprimanded Anne for bringing down unnecessary things but seeing Kitty so happy, she resigned to simply shooting Anne a soft glare. Anne returned her look with a smug grin as Kitty wriggled off of the couch to scoop up as many of her stuffed animals as she could before returning to the couch and melting between Anna, Cathy and her stuffies. Anne smiled at the sight. There were still a few left on the ground so she picked them up along with her blanket and made way onto the couch with Lina and her other cousin. She settled under the blanket with the animals. She sent a smirk towards cat, who returned it whole-heartedly.

In her defense, Kat started it. About half an hour into the movie, Anne and Kat began exchanging plushies in a less than conventional way. In other words, they were having a plushie fight. Both unbothered to move, the only shelter they had was their blanket and the fellow queens who were caught in the crossfire. Anne paused mid throw as Kitty yawned and snuggled a bit further into her blanket. She blinked a couple of times before passing out cold.  
  


Anne wasn’t surprised, after the night that they had had, she was waiting for Kat to fall asleep, hopefully free of nightmares. The other queens took notice of Kat’s sleeping form and settled in, all of them more at ease then they had been all night after watching her and Anne’s antics. They all settled down to sleep, cuddled up against each other (much to Linas annoyance since Anne took it upon herself to lie _on top_ of her). Anne glanced one last time at Kitty.

_They would get through this together, just like they always did_.

(Lina ended up shoving Anne off of her after she had fallen asleep, and being the heavy sleeper that she is, Anne didn’t even notice.)


End file.
